


Transformers - It's unusual

by MexicanStandOff



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MexicanStandOff/pseuds/MexicanStandOff
Summary: When a child [reader] is found all alone with no parents while on a mission the autobots decide to take in the child who then becomes sick and Ratchet and Ironhide become reader's main caretakers and ultimately more.IronhidexReaderxRatchet





	Transformers - It's unusual

Optimus lead some of his team out to the forest after hearing of a pod crashing down to earth, ratchet, ironhide and the terror twins walked not too far behind while bumblebee had advanaced deeper to scout ahead as he was ordered to do.

"Optimus, what's that sound?" Ratchet stopped them as they all paused to listen to the sound of a distant cry

"Bumblebee, what do you see?" Optimus held his digits to his helm Static came back as he tried again "Optimus to Bumblebee, do you read?"

"Affirmative. What's wrong?" A clip came back staticy but able to make it through

"We are hearing unfamiliar noises.. cries more or less, did you happen to come across anything?"

"Negative. I'm not hearing anything.. maybe I'm too far, i'll come back and meet you at the source.."

Optimus silently nodded as the link ended and they slowly advanced forth.

What they found was definetly not what they expected, a child.

The child sat there by a cliff, knees to their chest and arms wrapped around their legs, face shoved into their legs while crying, dirt and blood smearing its arms and legs, the supposed pants she had on were ripped wide open, the back of her shirt had been ripped as well as a clear whimper was between the sobs "mommy... daddy.."

"It is attempting to contact its creators.." sideswipe looked over at the 3 older bots

"Except they can't.. humans are much different and do not hold the bonds we do. The stress levels are high, the sparkling is clearly upset about its creators."

"But why? And where are they?" Sideswipe frowned

"Why should we care? Its creators should be nearby, just leave it." Sunstreaker grunted

Sideswipe was already rolling toward the child

"Sideswipe!" Ratchet growled quietly

The female child didn't seem to notice him as she continued her cries

"I just found out why she's so upset..." sideswipe said into the link as he looked over with a dropped expression

"What is it?" Ratchet walked out of their hiding place and crouched down near the edge but grimaced at the sight. It was a bloodbath at the bottom of the ditch as 2 bodies laid there, a car - or what was left - and supplies were scattered everywhere and there was no sign of life as ratchet sighed softly "deceased.. no doubt.."

The little girl looked up and sniffled softly as tears stained her rosy cheeks, she had obviously been that way for awhile.

Ratchet crouched down to her after running a scan, it didn't seem like she was too injured

"It's alright, you are safe. We mean you no harm." Ratchet soothed but she didn't seem to care too much and sat there sniffling as bumblebee arrived a few moments later, she glanced at them when they appeared from hiding.

She looked back down with the tears running down her face as Ratchet gently brushed her back with his digit but she moved away, slowly standing up to reveal the gash on her stomach but only whined softly as tears streamed down her cheeks, obviously terrified of them but couldn't go anywhere

Bumblebee crouched down next to her "aw, hey there little one!"

She stared up at him with bright e/c orbs full of sadness and terrified emotions

"Mommy.." she whimpered looking toward the cliff

Bumblebee stared down at her softly and extended his hand out to her, his digit gently rubbing her head with messy mangled hair

"Your momma- is gone." He clipped together with southern accents "your daddy- aswell.."

She stared up at him with pure sadness now before jerking away from his hand and running off towards optimus and ironhide and through optimus' legs

"Come back here!" Bumblebee cried as he followed, ironhide trotted along side him as the others followed, they followed the blood trail she left behind along with her small footprints that left indents in the dirt

When they found her ironhide walked over to the small form that laid there curled up and sobbing

"L-leave me alone!" She cried

Ironhide crouched down as he loomed over her with a soft grunt "Listen kid, if you stay out here you will not survive. Let us help you. Do you think your cre- uh, parents would want you to join them so soon because you were being stubborn?" He snorted

She looked up at him as the clouds had darkened above, his servo reached out to her as she stared at him for a long moment, sniffling softly before accepting the helping hand, when they got back to base Ratchet did most of the patching up with his holoforms help, not allowing many of the human medics to help unless asked.

Since over time the weather had changed outside she got a small cold from being out as she sniffled while laying in bed, her red nose and puffy eyes said it all that she was unwell but Ratchet stayed by her side

His holoform stared down at her with a soft expression as she coughed a bit and nuzzled under the blankets with a tired sigh

"You should rest now, little y/n.."

"Ratchet.." she looked up at him as he tilted his head some and walked closer to her side as she motioned him closer so he crouched down with a small smile "what, little one?"

"I really don't like doctors... but i like you.." y/n said softly

Ratchet gently scoffed and chuckled "i'm glad because you're stuck with me until you get better." He said gently tapping her nose

She smiled a bit as she pulled the blanket a little too much as his hand reached over gently tickling her feet that had been revealed, she giggled and shrieked pulling her legs close and tucking them under the blankets.

"Go to sleep now." He said gently rubbing her head

She nodded a bit as her eyes closed some tiredly "stay with me?"

Ratchet nodded and watched while she shifted to her side with a tired yawn, with a few minutes of silence she laid there slowly dozing off

"I love you daddy.." she said almost in a whisper but his audios picked it up

"But I'm not your-" ratchet paused when he realized she had slipped into a deep sleep but sighed softly before leaving.

Ratchet asked Ironhide to watch over her, and he did. He watched her get even worse as the days went on, she laid in bed sneezing as snot ran from her face, a trashcan full of tissues nearby, he stood beside her as she blew her nose once more with a soft whine, a pained one.

He gently pressed his palm into her forehead feeling her heat, doing as instructed by ratchet and dampening a cloth and placing it over her forehead.

Y/n shivered but it wasnt that she was cold, that was obvious as she looked over at ironhide sadly, she looked absolutely miserable. Ironhide couldnt help but pity the child laying there.

Ratchet called to check in before instructing ironhide to get the soldiers to bring soup and the right medicine to help her.

Once he secured the soup and medicine, she looked at him but clamped her mouth shut and turned her head, rejecting the food

Ironhide sighed but stood by her side, trying to persuade her but soon tears were running down her face

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"It hurts..." she whined and turned her head to the other side

"You must eat, you're on empty and thats very bad for humans in your condition. Please eat just a little."

She only gave a soft whine in reply.

"I'll make you a deal, if you eat just a little i'll leave you alone.."

She looked over at him but nuzzled her face under the blanket "my stomach hurts..."

"Because it's empty you need to refuel."

She didnt look at him making him huff softly "Y/n. Look at me." He said sternly making her immediately look at him

"You must eat." He said gesturing the bowl forward

Y/n shook her head making ironhide frown "do you really wish to be stuck with more needles? Ratchet to come in here and force feed you?"

She vigorously shook her head with a whine

"Then eat. I'll even feed you myself, all i ask is just a few spoonfuls."

She trembled as she weakly sat up but clung to her stomach painfully

Ironhide observed her a moment before feeding her a spoonful of soup, praying to primus she didnt throw up on him.

The process was slow but she managed to get some big spoonfuls down like ironhide wished as he sighed contently now not having to worry about ratchet smacking him for not getting her to eat.

She laid there and sighed, her grip on her stomach was gone but was still very weak as she shifted, asking him for more when her stomach had stopped hurting and applied his logic. She was simply hungry. Ironhide mused but happily fed her til it was all gone, just as she finished her last spoonful Ratchet walked in and smiled a bit before giving her some medicine, she coughed and grimaced making the two chuckle softly

"Tastes bad, huh?" Ironhide pat her head, stroking down her h/c locks

"Really bad.." she mumbled

"A few more doses, y/n then you should be gettting better." Ratchet assured.

She sighed with a small sniffle "i dont wanna be sick anymore, ratchet.." She whined

"Im just a doctor, not a miracle worker. Give it time, y/n.."

Lennox softly knocked on the door before entering, smiling a little at their guest "hey there little cutie."

She gave a small smile "hi, lennox.."

"I brought you some clothes.. a few of the soldiers here have daughters of their own and have donated some clothes." He said happily as he settled down 2 bags of clothes. After finding out her parents were both single children and her grandparents died long ago Lennox made the executive decision to keep her. She smiled a bit.

She got up and started looking through them until she found an outfit she liked the most before trotting off to the bathroom and changing out of that hospital gown. She finally stepped out looking nicer.

She finally stepped out looking nicer  
Ratchet and ironhide mused a bit

Lennox smiled "that looks so much better."

Y/n smiled but sat back on the bed "i like this.."

"Well once you get better you can wear it around go find some pajamas, it's getting late."

"Ratchet.." she whined

"Dont give me sass, go on.."

She pouted a bit before going to look for pajamas and picking out a one piece and putting it on in the bathroom.

She climbed up in bed afterward still pouting at ratchet who kept a pretty stern expression, she continued to pout at him until she coughed and sighed but laid down getting tucked in by ironhide who rubbed her head "get some sleep kiddo  
She climbed up in bed afterward still pouting at ratchet who kept a pretty stern expression, she continued to pout at him until she coughed and sighed but laid down getting tucked in by ironhide who rubbed her head "get some sleep kiddo. There'll be plenty of time to wear your new clothes.. unless you grow 5 feet over night."

She huffed but watched as lennox and ironhide left, Ratchet took out a pill from out of the containers and handed it to her with a glass of water "Here, this will help you sleep."

She took it and started to get comfortable. Ratchet watched a moment before leaving, he flicked on a night light in the bathroom leaving the door open before heading out and closing the main door.

She sighed but slowly drifted off.

She woke up in some odd hours later, her gaze was hazy and she had found her nose had stopped running, she was a little relieved. But she shot up when a figure moved around in the darkness, only seeing it because of the faint light from the bathroom. She whimpered but shook when she seen yet another figure beside the bed, a visible hand came up and pressed a finger to her lips hissing out a "sh.."

She tensed up but shifted away from the hand only to find the first figure had moved to her other side of the bed, she whimpered softly as they closed in on her before she threw the blankets off her and lept like a cat off the bed, rushing the door and yanking on it to open, it was locked as she screamed and fiddled with the lock, the two figures hushed her once more, getting closer to her as she reached down and grabbed a glass from the side table, throwing it making a loud clash upon impact of the thing and onto the floor, before she yanked open the door once unlocked and ran down the hall screaming her lungs out all the while sobbing as she ran in whatever direction was available until she ran into a pede. A harsh impact indeed but she looked up to see Optimus, she grabbed hold of his ped armor "monsters!!" She shrieked pointing down the hall of where she came

Optimus stared down at her unsure of what to make of it

"WHAT the HELL IS GOING ON??" Lennox came from down the hall but rushed to her side to see her tears running down her face "Y/n?? What happened?"

"M-monsters in my room-" she cried "Two!!" She balled

Lennox crouched and picked up the crying terrified child and rubbed her back. Lennox sighed "theres no monsters here.. you probably had a nightmare."

Optimus transformed as his holoform jumped out, Ironhide's holform came running down the hall with epps

"Did you guys here all that racket?" Epps asked but looked at y/n "whats the matter with her?"

"I think she was the one screaming.." ironhide frowned but lennox handed her over, she latched onto Ironhide, grasping handfuls of his shirt as she cried into him

"Y/N.. calm down.. what did you see?"

"T-two m-on-sters..."

"Monsters?" Ironhide frowned

"Kids imagination.." lennox said

Ironhide hummed but rubbed her back "let's go check it out.."

The 2 autobots and 2 higher ranks made their way through the halls until they reached the room with the child, Lennox was the first to open the door and flick on the light but immediately paused when he seen glass shattered all over the floor, with it was a blue shining liquid dropped in small pools

"Energon.." optimus said observing behind him

"So there was someone in here.." lennox frowned but they turned to y/n who had calmed under Ironhide's protection and comforting strokes on her back

Ratchet came from down the hall, a firm frown on his face. "You wont believe who just visited me.." he then glanced at y/n rubbing her head

Epps found a broom and started sweeping up

"Who?"

"The terror twins. Sunstreaker has a gash the size of a pipe running up his arm, and sideswipe had a nice piece of glass in his face.."

"Those little fraggers.." Ironhide growled as y/n looked up from him and glanced at ratchet sniffling as she rubbed her teary eyes

"Those 'monsters' were the twins, it's alright little one." He gave a soft smile

"Hound fixing them up?" Ironhide glanced down at y/n before settling her down, she looked over into the room

Ratchet nodded but ironhide growled "don't let him. I'm gonna pound some dents into them.. they had no business sneaking around in her room." He snarled

He went to walk away but was immediately grabbed by small shaking hands, y/n had grabbed his shirt "dont leave me!"

Ironhide looked at her but placed his large hand on her head "Dont worry, they wont get you, ratchet will be here. I'll be back, okay?"

She let go after a moment before staring at the small blue sparks that took his place, he disappeared.

Ratchet took her back into the room once the glass and energon was cleaned up and everyone had settled down but y/n sat there clutching the blanket, even as Ratchet stood near the door, his holoform was there but he must of been assuming a task in his other form while keeping his senses on because his eyes that were usually bright blue had dimmed to a dark blue.

As soon as Ironhide walked in his eyes lit up again at the movement, and looked over at him.

He walked over and crouched near the bed, making y/n relax a little more with them both there.

"they wont bother you again.." ironhide assured

Y/n laid back and sighed, a little relieved. But reached over placing a hand on his head feeling his soft jet black hair. He smiled a bit and rested his chin on the edge on the bed and stared at her a moment almost as if he were a dog.

She pat his head a bit as he chuckled, she mimicked what he did to her. He gave a playful grin .

She giggled a bit before snapping her head away and turn to her arm, coughing harshly a moment making ironhide stand and frown.

Ratchet checked her over "you should rest, it's been exciting enough for one night.."

She whined a bit but got comfortable under the blankets and sighed softly

"Goodnight, y/n." They said but as they were leaving y/n shot up

"No, dont leave me here what if they come back??"

"Atleast you will know it is the twins.. they mean no harm. "

Y/n pouted a bit at ratchet but looked at them "will you stay?"

They sighed and gave in, they sat on each side of her bed "now go to sleep. It's the best to let your body repair itself.." ratchet pointed

She smiled a but but turned over, facing him before closing her eyes tiredly.

Ratchet stroked her a cheek a bit before he glanced up at ironhide as her vitals went down to sleepmode. It only took less than 10 minutes

"I believe we now have a child to look after.."

Ironhide snorted at his comment "like what? We're her adopted parentals?"

Ratchet simply nodded glancing down at her. "Well.. she does still need parentals.."

Ironhide nodded as they sat there silently for a few minutes just watching over the sleeping child before ironhide piped up "i'm the sire."

Ratchet rolled his eyes and grumbled "primus.."

"You'd seem more like a carrier anyway, ratch." He said smirking a bit

Ratchet smacked him upside his head with a growl, Ironhide rubbed his head but his smirk never wavered "love you too."

Ratchet sent him a pointed glare before disappearing.

Ironhide glanced down at her and smiled "goodnight, y/n.. when you wake you will have new parentals.." he leaned down, moving a bit of her hair as he kissed her forehead softly before disappearing and going back to his original form.

Oh what a happy morning that was.

Just for Y/n's amusement Ironhide had scooped up Ratchet in their holoforms and started running around shouting "i'm a sire" while ratchet growled and cursed at him but y/n was on the floor laughing her head off, and he stopped. He realized maybe it wasn't such an awful idea to entertain her so joined in, calling out he was a carrier, even after telling Ironhide he would dismantle him after their show was all over but Ironhide wasnt scared and y/n sure did get a kick out of her new parents.


End file.
